Pranks of the Century
by Faith Robin
Summary: Irene and Sherlock are at it again and this time its revealed to the public. Rated for minor playfullness that might progress to something more. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Random drabble. Don't think I've stolen the idea. (shrug) If there is a problem would be glad to talk about it. Any way hope you enjoy my little Humour(teehee). As always unsign reviews are welcome. May decide

to turn it into a little series. (drum roll)

Enjoy!

* * *

He smiled, the window opened easily. He slid it up and climbed in the room. He stood there, he slowed his breathing. After catching his breath he looked around to get a feeling of his surroundings. He froze he had found gotten into her bedroom. Thankfully she was asleep. He grinned, 'Perfect it won't be much trouble to find what I need.' The wind rustled the autumn leaves. He quickly cracked the window before she woke from the cold and his plans would have been ruined. He tiptoed over to her bed and drew back the curtains. She lay there with a revolver in hand, staring at him as if she had been expecting him, smirking. He froze and stared back at her.

"Hello Sherlock, I thought you might have been here a bit sooner." Miss Adler whispered leaning against the head of her bed.

"How did you…?" He sputtered out quietly. She rolled her eyes.

"The next time you want to play a prank, you might not want to inform your older brother," She said smirking more. "You might want to be more careful about who you chase after Sherlock, Some people might think this behavior is rather obsessive." She said sweeping out of her bed and putting on her bedroom robe; placing her revolver into her pocket.

"Hypocrite," he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Irene sputtered.

"Your the one who wields a dagger and knows how shoot a pistol," he pointed out.

"Hmmm touch`e," she murmured. "Now to business, Sherlock, Where is my locket?" She questioned. He smirked.

"You'll never find it my dear, not until you hand over my violin," He said smirking.

"Fair enough," She said sitting down in her desk chair.

"So where is it?" he asked impatiently.

"At the bottom of the pond," She said keeping a straight face.

"WHAT!" Sherlock gasped. Irene giggled,

"I was jesting, its right here safe and sound." She said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and pulling his violin out from underneath her bed grinning like the cat who ate the canary. He reached for it. "Aren't you forgetting something Sherlock?" She asked pulling the case from his reach. He pulled out the locket.

"ANANA," he said wagging his finger at her and holding the locket out of her grasp. "What's it worth to you?" he teased.

"Sherlock I shall pretend I didn't hear that and you have three seconds to hand over the locket and then twenty seconds to leave before I shoot you," she said holding out his violin case.

"Deal," he muttered tossing the locket to her and taking his violin.

"One, Two,Three, four..." she counted allowing him time to make his escape. He had one of his legs out of the window. "Twenty!" she yelled pretending to shoot him.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled falling down to the ground from the two story house. Irene rushed over to the window to admire her handiwork. "IRENE?!" Sherlock Yelled.

"Oh Mycroft, believe you missed a spot," she called down gaily to the older of the two brothers.

"Mycroft!?" he yelled as his older brother dumped a bucket of feathers over his head.

"And let that be a lesson Sherlock! Think about this the next time you want to be a pickpocket and mess with Irene Adler!" she called down to the tared and feathered Sherlock Holmes. "Oh and by the way Sherlock, Happy April Fools!" She said grinning and picking up her locket and placing it around her neck. She shut the window and latched it to keep him out again.

"IRENE!!!!!!" Sherlock yelled in frustration as Mycroft opened his empty violin case.


	2. Chapter 2

Begin phase two of revenge pranking. (Evil laugh)

* * *

SH POV

I watched her as she walked towards the classrooms. She was happily chatting with one of her friends. I smirked, she was completely unaware of the danger she was in.

'Teach her to take my violin and refuse to give it back' I thought smugly to myself. I watched her as she moved towards the main classrooms. Then I saw her open the heavy wooden door and I prepared to make my getaway if she already knew my position. Then she pushed the door open and she walked out of sight. Then I heard several girlish screams coming from inside. I snickered and watched as Adler came out of the building. She was covered from head to toe in honey. Her face was redder than I had ever seen.

"SHERLOCK! THIS MEANS WAR! DO YOU HEAR ME? WAR!" She screamed out towards the plains. I busted out laughing, and then I covered my mouth as she began running towards my hiding place. I felt the blood drain from my face and I began running in the opposite direction. She continued to chase after me.

"Bring it on!" I yelled over my shoulder putting on a brave face, but taking to my heels. I could have out run a cheetah that day. But that was before Adler pulled the greatest revenge prank of all time.


End file.
